


I'm losing it.

by TonkBella



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonkBella/pseuds/TonkBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott thought he was just a science geek nerd, but when he has a late night visitor, he found he could be so much more. Rated T for some swearing, Scott and Krystal friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm losing it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's another story. My friend wrote this one and wanted me to post it for him. All mistakes are mine, when I edited this it was like 2 am. So enjoy, and let me know what you think.

“Oh, get owned bitch” Scott Smith spoke “that’s all you got bitch, please?” he smiled as looked at the computer screen playing a game. He was in the middle of a boss battle when he thought he heard the sound of someone knocking on his door, taking off his head phones of his ears and waited until he heard it again. Glancing at his computer looked at the time his eyes winded when he saw that it was one in the morning, the knocking went on again. Placing his headphones on his desk and sliding his chair out. ‘This better be good’ he thought getting up from his chair and walking over to the door stretching in the process he was sore from sitting to long, the knocking started up again. Looking through the peep hole he saw a familiar blonde.

“What the hell” he mumbled to himself hurrying to unlock the door opening it and seeing Krystal Goodrich standing on his door step. But he could tell something was wrong by how she looked her hair was in a messy ponytail eyes were red as if she had been crying.

“I didn’t know who else to turn to right now” she spoke softly getting a nod from Scott he stepped to the side letting her in to his apartment.

“Thanks” she said softly walking into the apartment looking around hearing the door close behind her.

“Look I know it's late and all that but I’m going crazy” she started talking a mile a minute “first Rudy and Seth, then that creepy Doctor then, finding out I was just a substitute for some evil bitch, with really good hair, so she can get out of the country and I feel like I’m losing my mind. I’m paranoid all the time now” remaining silent he walked Krystal over to the couch sitting her down then leaving her to get her a glass of water coming back handing it to her. Grabbing his computer chair he sat down making sure to give her space.

“So what’s wrong, did something happen again?” he asked while she took a drink.

“No” she responded “I just keep having panic attacks what with happened with Seth and Rudy, then that creepy Doctor kidnapping me, thank you for helping me get out of there by the way”

He smiled “you’re welcome, Delphine did all the work” he waved a hand “but anyway how can I help now, did you want me to call someone?”

Krystal shook her head “no I just don’t want to be alone right now, keep wakening up breathing hard and covered in sweat” she scrunched up her nose at that “I’m even to afraid to go to work now” her eye's started to tear up. “God I’m such a mess right now” she spoke pulling a tissue from her bag.

“Well, you can crash here if you want that is” he spoke.

“Really? If it's not too much trouble” relief was shining in her watery eyes.

“Yea, I have no place to be tomorrow so you go and take the bed I'll crash on the couch tonight” he told her.

“Are you sure?” she asked biting her lip unsure.

Scott nodded “yea I’m sure you look like you could use some sleep anyways” he told her “no offence” he quickly said not wanting to offend her.

She smiled weakly “no you’re right I could, but do you mind if I stay out here a little bit?” she asked.

“No not at all” he shook his head rolling his chair over to his desk and grabbing the TV remote. He rolled back over to her “you can watch TV if you want” he told her handing the remote to her “hell rent a movie if you want”

“Thanks” she responded with a slight laugh.

“I'll just be over there at the computer okay, so if you need anything just let me know alright” Krystal smiled and nodded as he rolled back to his desk.

Sighing to herself she placed her bag on the table and lifted her feet up and taking off her boots placing them underneath the table. She laid on her side remote in hand and started going through the channels. Not really finding anything worth watching, she sighed to herself again, and turned off the TV placing the remote on the table. Now the only light was coming from Scott’s three computers.

“Can’t find anything” Scott asked turning away from the screen a little.

“No, but what would you expect at one thirty in the morning” 

Yea you’re right” he nodded to himself “look you should go get some sleep” he told her “you look like you’re ready to pass out right there, and take it from me the bed's better” he joked.

“Yea you’re right but I don’t want to get up”

“I’m sure you don’t, but come on” Scott got up from his chair “I'll take you to where the bed is at” going over and helping Krystal up off the couch causing her to stumble in to him a little.

“Sor- sorry” he stammered out quickly moving to give her some space. She went to get her bag.

Oh, no you can just leave it there for the night” he told her walking her down the hallway and to his bedroom turning on the light. 

“So here you go fresh sheets in the closet” he said nodding to the closet “but if you need anything just come and get me okay? I'll leave a light on in the hallway for you as well”

“Thanks Scott” He just smiled and nodded before turning around and closing the door a little, he left it open enough so light can come in from the hallway. Looking around she sighed again and went and sat down on the side of the bed not sure what to do but knew she should at least try and get some sleep, laid down on her side and closed her eyes.

‘I better not get any kind of shit for this’ Scott thought to himself thinking of Cosima, Alison, and Sarah and the shit ton of reactions he would deal with once he told them about his late night visit. Laying down on the couch he took off his glasses putting them on the table placing his arm on his forehead looking up at the ceiling. 

‘Well this nights a bust’ he thought after a while since he had tried to get some sleep, but only to fail and notice only an hour had past. Knowing he wasn’t going to sleep any time soon he tossed off the blanket and got up off the couch and put his glasses on he went to find a movie to watch. He stopped when he caught the sounds of whimpering coming from his room, ‘she must be having another nightmare’ he thought and judging by the sounds it sounded like pure hell for Krystal. Deciding to go and check on her, he quietly made his way to the bedroom, the sound's she was making grew louder with each step he took. Peeking his head through the door shocked to see that Krystal was in fact awake instead of asleep like he had originally thought but was crying, 

“Krystal” he called softly

“Scott” she responded clearing her throat “I didn’t wake you did I?” she asked quickly wiping her eyes.

“Uh no actually” he answered coming in to the room “I was already awake so no worries about that” he waved her off “anyway did you have another nightmare?” he asked that is if you want to talk about it, no pressure or anything it’s okay if you don’t”

“Thanks Scott, that helps a lot” she smiled weakly “but I’m not just not ready yet” she added.

Scott nodded his head in understanding “well if you want I can go” he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

“No stay please?” She asked.

“You sure?” he asked. Getting a nod in response he walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, Krystal pulled her legs up to her chest resting her chin on her knee.

“I’m just paranoid all the time now, since Delphine got me out of that place” she started “I’m jumping at every little thing, I can’t even do my job correctly now and will most likely get fired soon and lose my apartment and end up on the street” she ranted a wild look in her eyes.

“That’s not going to happen” he told her “and I’m sure Alison would offer you a job at bubbles and Cosima could use a roommate because between you and me I think Felix wants his place back” he stage whispered “trust me you'll be fine” he reassured her.

Krystal's eye's moved up meeting his “you think so” she asked Scott nodded.

“You're a survivor it’s kind of genetic for you”

Relaxing a little Krystal stretched her legs out poking Scott in the thigh with her toe “thanks” she said smiling

“Don’t thank me yet, if that shit should happen I know Alison would offer you a job at bubbles. I think it's only fair that I warn you, that the shop is hell on soap”  
“It can’t be that bad” Krystal chuckled.

“It is trust me, you ever get sick and can’t breathe because of a cold or some shit like that causes your nose to be all stuffed up, just go in there and breathe” he told her.

Krystal laughed “I’m so going to tell Alison you said that”

“Oh trust me you should hear what Sarah says, she's a lot worse” Scott laughed.

Krystal smiled brightly “Thank you” 

“For what?” Scott looked at her confused.

“For being you” was all she said.

“Don’t mention it” he told her “now get some sleep” he added as he got off the bed “because tomorrow is going to be better” he was almost out of the room when he stopped having an idea.

“Hey, I know it's late and all that shit but you want to watch a movie?” he turned slightly looking at Krystal.

“Don’t you think it’s a little late for a movie?” she asked.

“Yea I know but-” 

“can I pick the movie?” she interrupted

“But you just”

“I know, but I don’t think I'll be getting sleep any time soon” she stood up from the bed “and it’s never too late to watch a movie” she shrugged.

“Okay but be warned I may have nothing you like” he told her as they walked out of the room “popcorn?” he asked nodding to the kitchen.

“Ooo yes please” she said going over to the movie shelf, while he went to the kitchen and made the popcorn.

“Find anything yet?” he called from the kitchen watching as the popcorn popped.

“No not yet, wait a second, found one. Kind of surprised you have it” she said “promise not to laugh?” she asked.

“You don’t have to worry about that” he told her “so what did you find?” he came out of the kitchen, bowl of popcorn in hand seeing her hold the Goosebumps movie.

“Yea I used to read the books and I thought it looked good, saw it in theaters in fact” he told her.

“I never had the chance, was it any good?” she asked him.

“I enjoyed it, but you'll have to watch it yourself to find out” he shrugged at her.

Krystal smiled “guess I will” she mumbled, after she put the movie in Scott placed the Popcorn between the two of them on the couch, they sat back putting their feet up on the table.

“So did you ever read the books?” he asked watching the trailers.

Krystal shook her head in response “no, I’m most likely one of the few people who didn’t”

“Now I wouldn’t say that but if you want and you like the movie I could let you brow some of the books, help take your mind off shit” he looked over at her.

“I would like that” she answered. 

The two watched the movie and as it played on their eyes started to get heavy, and by the time the credits were rolling Krystal's head was on Scott's shoulder. Both fast asleep and would not wake up until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, look for more Scott, Krystal pairing. For some reason I really like them together. They just work.


End file.
